There are various types of circuit breakers. The circuit breakers can have a subunit housing known as “breaker cradles” or “cradles” or “truck”. The breaker cradles can be Roll on the Floor (ROF) breakers, which are associated with so-called “draw out breakers.” An example of a prior art ROF breaker is shown in FIG. 1. The ROF breakers that can be configured to roll into a cell or switchgear for engaging with electrical circuit components in an operative position.
Breakers are available in various sizes typically as small, medium and large units with arc extinguishing units such as vacuum interrupters, e.g., low, medium or high voltage circuit breakers. The weight of these units can range from a few pounds to a few thousand pounds. The breakers can be used in a number of utility, commercial, industrial and residential environments including distribution stations, main stations, power plants, shops and offices, commercial buildings, industrial production facilities and the like, as is well known to those of skill in the art.
The breaker cradles are typically levered-in to be positioned in a desired location in a housing, e.g., drawn into and/or lifted onto elevated rails, then racked into a switchgear or other device, for example. As shown in FIG. 1, the breaker cradles have a base 10B with externally accessible, lower handles 10H. Typically, two people are needed to release or engage an interlock using the lower handles and push the breaker inside from DISCONNECT position to the TEST position. That is, one person on one side and another on the other side, must bend over and pull the respective handle inward to release the interlock or latch or lock to allow the breaker cradle to be removed from the switchgear, contactor or other device or to be pushed in the switchgear DISCONNECT position or to the TEST position.